nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Streamline Dart
A Streamline Dart, later renamed Clip System Dart, is a type of Nerf dart that was released in 2006 under the N-Strike series. Details Streamline Darts feature a rubber, "streamlined" dart head and a long orange body. They are meant to be "universal" darts, used with clip system blasters. Their size and shape allows them to be loaded into clip system clips and drums, which can be interchanged between various compatible blasters. They are notorious for having an inconsistent firing accuracy, due to a long rubber stick in the foam body, as well as having a hollow dart head. The darts become softer with use, to the point that overused and broken Streamline Darts are known to jam up blasters and make them very hard to use. Dart posts are also infamously known to "mutilate" and "impale" bent darts. Sometimes, longer dart posts even prohibit the use of the Streamline Dart, as its rubber stick prevents the post from being inserted properly into the dart. Official description |-|10= |-|16= |-|30= |-|36= |-|60= History The Streamline Dart was first introduced with the Longshot CS-6 in 2006, the first blaster to use the modern clip system. In 2012, the Streamline Dart began to be replaced by its successor, the N-Strike Elite Elite Dart. This dart is also compatible with the clip system, but has a shorter rubber stick, allowing it to be used in blasters with longer dart posts. Color schemes Streamline Darts have been released in the following color schemes: *N-Strike (orange body and orange head) *Clear Series (red body and red head) *Ammo Bag Kit (green body with black and green camo and black head) *Ammo Bag Kit (gray body with black and gray camo and black head) *Gear Up (orange body and black head) *Whiteout Series (white body and orange head) *Sonic Series Stampede ECS (green body and orange head) *Glow-In-The-Dark (white body and white head) Modification Modified Streamlines often fix inaccuracy problems. One of the most popular modifications for the Streamline Dart is to cut an opening on the dart head and fill it in with hot glue. This will increase the range of the Streamline by about ten feet. However, it also causes more pain when someone is hit by one, due to the fact that the dart head is no longer hollow. Refill sizes Streamline Dart refill packs come in the following sizes: Trivia *Some Streamline Darts will whistle if shot at a certain velocity. *These darts are often used to create grenades. *The Whiteout Streamline Darts work better than other types of Streamline Darts, due to a differently shaped dart head and thicker foam. *Dart heads on Streamlines have different letters based on which pack is purchased. Standard Streamlines have a K or T; the Bandolier Kit comes with darts that have an A; the Stampede ECS comes with darts that have an E; glow-in-the-dark Streamlines have a W. *Some A type Streamlines don't work with the Strongarm, but T types may work. *Strangely, the Sonic Stampede ECS is the only clip system blaster part of the Sonic Series that comes with the special green Sonic Streamline Darts. Blasters such as the Sonic Deploy CS-6 only come with standard Streamlined Darts. Gallery 116179 M.jpg|Glow-In-The-Dark Streamline Darts. Whiteout streamlines.jpg|Whiteout Series Streamline Darts. Greenstampededarts.jpg|The Sonic Series Streamline Darts. These only come with the Sonic Stampede ECS, despite there being other clip system blasters in the Sonic Series. ReconGU.jpg|The Gear Up variant of the Streamline Dart. External links * * * * * Category:N-Strike products Category:Nerf ammunition Category:Ammunition Category:Discontinued ammunition